Asam Padeh Laipe
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Parodi Lollipop's Life! Ayo ayo, yang lagi nunggu, silahkan baca crac ff ini, dan lihat betapa maboknya author saat menulis *summary macam apa ini?*. Rating untuk bahasa absurd. RnR please :D:D tapi jangan flame u u. saya masih suka Ciel, kok
1. Di tuker lagiiii

**Buat para pembaca Lollipop's Life **

huahaha. Berhubung dari sini Lolipop's Life bakal mulai kelam *_Gak tau? Itu tuh, fanfic bikinan saya...Apa? Gak tau juga? Gak papa deh..._*pundung di pojokan**, jadi jiwa ceria saya *halah* meminta untuk dikeluarkan dulu. dan...jejaaang, jadilah cerita ini. parodi dari Lollipop's Life *_ada author bikin parodi ceritanya sendiri~ _w__*

**Buat yang tidak tau**

gak papa ^^. ini cerita bisa berdiri sendiri kok. :D

Ehem. dengan ini, saya, Kuma si author, mempersembahkan

**Asem Padeh Laip...**

*inget. pake ep, bukan pe.*

_karena hidup punya banyak rasa *berasa iklan*_

**Summary :**

Ciel membuka mata, mendapati dirinya sebagai Elizabeth Mildford *coret* SEBAGAI KUMA SI AUTHOR! mwuhahaha. Menjalani hari sebagai Kuma, punya adek sama sablengnya kayak si pengarang *ditakol*, disuruh nyuci garasi, sampai diajakin cerita tentang doujin SebasxCiel terbaru. Bisakah ia kembali?

**Iclude** :

SAYAAAA *nari tor-tor*, OC, OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, penyiksaan secara nista pada Ciel, penggunaan absensi kebun binatang, dan keabsurban lainnya.

**Kuroshitsuji** punya **Yana**-mama. 3

Ehem. Menunggu RnR *nari tor tor*. Mohon jangan di flame. cuma buat seneng-seneng kok. ndak suka boleh pergi. pintu keluar sebelah sana *nunjuk*. Enjoy :D

.

* * *

.

Ciel terbangun. Sebenarnya entah mengapa dia malas sekali bangun kali ini.

"kakakakakakak! Buruan! Katanya mau ngumpulin tugas Mr. G," suara anak cowok baru pecah menusuk kupingnya.

Ciel menggulung lagi dirinya dengan selimut yang entah mengapa lebih ringan.

"Kak! Buruan! bisa telat!" kali ini toelan tidak menyenangkan mendarat dipipinya.

Ciel masih teguh dengan pendirian, maksudnya, tunggingannya.

"Kakaaaak," sebuah jari kurus sukses menghujam rusuknya.

Ciel membuang selimutnya dan duduk dengan garang, ia mencari sumber suara. Aha! Anak laki-laki yang mungkin hanya lebih tua setahun darinya sedang menatapnya dengan sama garangnya.

Tapi kemarahannya teredam diganti keheranan.

Ranjang besarnya diganti dengan ranjang single, kamar luasnya diganti dengan kamar yang lebih kecil berisi dua tempat tidur seukuran yang sedang dipakainya, 3 meja belajar, dan benda berbentuk kotak dengan kaca berwarna gelap.

"Kumaaaa, Iwaaaan, turuuun!" suara teriakan dari arah bawah membuat Ciel semakin terpengarah.

"Tuh, kak, si mami udah manggil," anak laki-laki tadi melipat selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Author sableng! Doyan amat nuker-nuker orang. Mana sekarang ditukernya sama si Kuma lagi.

Bodo ah. Ciel sudah siap tidur lagi saat anak laki-laki tadi masuk, melihatnya sudah ambil posisi ulet keket, dan berteriak,

"Mameeee, si kakak tidur lageee!" suara baru begernya menggelegar.

"Kakaaaak! Turuuun! Udah jam setengah enaaaam!".

Setengah enam? Super sableng! Di manor housenya aja Sebastian baru membangunkannya jam sembilan.

"Kak, buruan. Mau emang dapet tugas tambahan Mr. G?" anak laki-laki...siapa? Ewin? Ya, kayaknya adek si Kuma masih teriak gak karuan. Dia udah nyandang tasnya, sibuk nari tor-tor depan pintu.

Ciel memandang sekeliling, melihat ada tas nganggur, dan menggaetnya, mengikuti Iwan turun.

Mereka turun ke bawah.

"Sini, sini, minum susu dulu!" seorang ibu tidak kalah hebohnya memberi tanda agar mereka mendekat.

Iwan segera membuang tasnya, meminum susu, menyabet handuk, dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Buruan habisin terus mandi," maminya si Kuma mengusir Ciel dari dapur. Ciel mengikuti arah Iwan berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar mandi,

"_Saito, oishite, misette, kimi nene...yeah yeah_!" Iwan sedang bersolo karir menyanyikan lagu _Kamen Rider_ hasil aransemennya sendiri. Demi melihat kakaknya membuka pintu kamar mandi, Iwan teriak.

"Hiaaa! Mesuuuum!" dan segera menarik pintu kamar mandi lagi hingga membanting.

"Kuma! Ngapain sih! Itu kamar mandi mami kosong," mami berteriak nunjuk kamarnya.

Dengan masih berusaha bersabar dan menyesuaikan kondisi, Ciel berjalan menuju arah tunjukan mami.

Dan diam didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada bathtub, cuma ada ember dan gayung. Ia mengangkat gayung dan bertanya-tanya gimana cara mandinya. Langsung cebar-cebur gitu? Ia lalu mencolek sedikit airnya. ASEM DENGEEN!

Ciel mundur dan berjalan ke mami,

"Eng...mi...itu...apa...tidak ada air hangat?",

Mami menoleh, lalu, "Air hangat, anakku? Aih, aih, UDAH JAM BERAPA SEKARAAANG? Mana sempet masak pake ceret! Sana mandi. Biasanya juga mandi pake air dingin."

Mundur! Ciel segera berlari ke kamar mandi lagi. Cuci muka sedikit, cuci tangan sampai siku, cuci kaki, langsung keluar.

Di saat yang sama, Iwan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar. Insting mencari informasi Ciel berjalan dan menyuruhnya mengikuti Iwan.

Iwan membuka sebuah lemari. Olala! Isinya pakaian.

"Eng...Iwan...bisakah kau ambilkan pakaian saya?" Ciel meminta.

Iwan mengambil pakaiannya, sebuah baju putih dan celana abu.

"Males amat sih. Di tempat tidur, juga," Iwan menunjuk satu set baju didepan tempat tidur.

Sementara itu...*Kuma : "Eh geblek, ekke lupa ekke kudu ganti baju."*

Ciel tiba-tiba saja limbung dan jatuh, ia terpejam menahan sakit.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Bocchan?", Sebastian didepannya tampak bingung.

Sebastian? Di depan gua ada Sebastian? GUA BALIIIK! huhuhu, Kuma, _Hasta la Vista_, beibeh!

Sebastian sepertinya sedang menyajikan sarapan saat tiba-tiba saja Ciel terjatuh dari pinggir tepat tidur.

"Arghh," Ciel menghelai napas bahagia walau badannya sakit karena terjatuh. Ini dia. Udara kebebasan. _Bloody Heeeel, author_!

"Baiklah. Silahkan anda mau yang mana?" Sebastian memberikan deretan _Petit Four_ padanya.

Ciel siap menyuap sebelum ia merasa limbung lagi dan jatuh tersungkur. Sekali lagi ia mengerang dan membuka mata.

Ia sedang duduk disebuah benda seperti kereta kuda, tetapi tanpa kuda. Mobil. Iwan duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa sih? Nih," ia memberikan secarik kertas.

"Apa itu?" Ciel bertanya bingung.

"Kan tadi kata kakak 'kalau kakak nungging-nungging geje, terus kayak orang linglung, kasiin kertas ini,',"

Ciel mengambilnya dan membacanya.

.

_"Ciel unyuuu...*ngerti unyu gak lo? kyut, kyut, gitu.* Badanmu ekke pinjem lagi ya. Tadi lagi rame. Om Sebas mau nyuapin akyu, eh, inget deh ekke kan kudu mandi dan ganti baju. Sayang sekali, daku tak akan membiarkan tubuh suciku ini kau apa-apakan, jadi tadi kita balik lagi deh. Sebentar doang. Bener kan, lu kagak bisa mandi sendiri. Terpaksa tadi ekke mandi dulu _w_. Nah, pas kamu baca surat ini, berarti kita sudah bertukar lagi._

_Nb : kumpulin tugas Mr. G ya. Udah ada di tas kok. Pokoknya semua-muanya udah gua siapin. Baik kan?_

_ Siapa Mr. G? Doi Raja di negara ini. Sahabat jauhnya Ratu Victoria. Tugas yang gua kumpulin isinya korespondensi beliau sama Ratu mu, jadi jangan main-main. Tapi diem-diem aja dari si Iwan, doi kayaknya mata-mata musuh. Yuk ah, mariiii._

_PS: Gak percaya ya? Ok. Mr. G ini guru ekke, angkernya ngalahin London pas Jumat Kliwon tanggal matinya Bloody Marry, jadi TETEP jangan main-main. Nikmatin aja yaaa. I lop yu. Adios :*"_

_._

"Apa yang mau dinikmatin," Ciel siap memakan surat itu.

.

* * *

.

Ciel berdiri didepan gerbang, yang menurut Iwan, sekolah.

Bangunannya mungil. Tidak. Mikro! Bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah-sekolah umum di Inggris.

"Kuma, udah ngumpulin tugas Mr. G?" seorang anak melambai padanya.

"Be..belum. Dimana saya bisa mengumpulkan?" ia berusaha se-Kuma mungkin. Seenggaknya, si Kuma kan gak mungkin gilanya dibawa-bawa ke sekolah, depan cowok, lagi.

"Kenapa omongan kamu, Ma? Tumben normal?" wedan! Si Kuma di luar juga sama gendengnya.

"Ayo ah, cepetan. Buset udah jam berapa, ini? Bisa-bisa dikasih tugas tambahan ama si Mr. G!" anak tadi menarik tangannya. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah menanti apa yang ada didepannya.

.

* * *

.

Tapi kayaknya, si Kuma rada-rada terkenal juga deh. Di kantin seenggaknya.

"Neng, ini lumpianya udah ada yang mateng",

atau,

"Jajan dulu, neng"

Di kelas ia sebangku dengan seorang laki-laki yang langsung menyambut dengan,

"Ma, udah tau gosip paling baru belum?",

Saat jalan di depan kelas sebelah, kepalanya dipukul oleh anak laki-laki berbadan besar,

"Mau kemana, Ma?" si anak cowok tertawa nyengir melihat sahabat didepannya memegang kepala, tapi ia malah heran saat mulut Kuma berucap,

"Maaf, anda siapa?", Plak! Satu _chop_ kejam mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Sok manis amat sih. Eh, besok si Ina ulang tahun, temenin gua nyari kado, ya?",

"Sungguh. Saya tidak tahu siapa anda," Ciel menyorotkan pandangan serius. Anak laki-laki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi.

"Ma, kamu gak papa?" ia memandang Ciel. Ciel menghelai napas,

"Maaf, kemarin saya...UKGH!" Ciel terkejut karena serangan dadakan.

"Teteeeeh! Aku minggu ini cosu loooo!" Ciel berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya akibat efek pelukan yang sangat kuat.

Ciel melihat pemeluknya. Seorang anak gadis seumuran dirinya. Rambutnya panjang dan manis, gak kayak si Kuma, pokoknya. Tiba-tiba mukanya memanas. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk gadis, selain Lizzy, tentunya.

"Waaah, muka teteh merah," gadis tadi mencolek mukanya gemas. Ciel semakin susah menahan emosinya.

"Eh, ada akang Gugun," ia menoleh dan melambai pada anak besar tadi.

"Yo!",

"Ih, teteh, denger atuh! Aku minggu ini cosu looo! Si teh Ai juga!" ia mengayunkan tangan Ciel dengan ceria.

Tiba-tiba Ciel terdorong lagi, sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"KUMAAA! Aku minggu ini cosu loooo! Eh, ada Mizu!" ia melepaskan pelukan dan ngobrol bersama anak yang pertama memeluknya tadi.

Ciel sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Ia mulai limbung saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kenapa Kuma? Kamu sakit?" seorang gadis lain menatapnya khawatir. Oooh, akhirnya ada orang normal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Ciel tersenyum bahagia melihat calon oase dirinya selama menjalani hidup Kuma yang aneh ini.

"Umh... bagus deh. Eh, tau gak?" anak yang tadi menolongnya membawa sebuah...papan? Entahlah. Suatu barang yang terbagi dua seperti papan, satu sisinya berisi tombol dan yang lainnya ditutup kaca dan mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Er...ya?" Ciel menjawab.

"Aku punya komik Sebastian x Ciel yang baru! Ciel nya shota abis! Rated M sih...tapi...wohooo. Cielnya dooong! Sama Sebastian di...aaah! Baca sendiri," ia lalu menyodorkan gambar dengan beberapa panel.

Ada dirinya, duduk memunggungi, tetapi kepalanya menoleh. Satu tangannya terangkat, mengepal seperti meniru lambaian kucing. Dan ada...kuping kucing.. lengkap dengan ekor...dan balon kata disebelahnya bertuliskan "Nyaang,".

Sial. Tidak akan mungkin dia membuat ekspresi...super Bloody hell seperti itu, dan ada tangan yang memegang dagunya.

Ciel meneruskan melihat panel dibawahnya.

Panel berikutnya ada Sebastian. Tangannya terulur. Jangan-jangan, tangan tadi...

Ada balon kata bertuliskan, "_May I eat you now_?",

Panel berikutnya wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat,

Dan yang ia tahu berikutnya hanya jeritan anak-anak, kegelapan, dan dialog Sebastian yang berputar.

_"May I eat you now?"_

"May I eat you now?"

"May I eat you now?"

"May I eat you now..."

.

* * *

.

Tenang, tenang. Langsung ada sambungannya

*halah, kayak yang ditungguin aja*

niatan mau dilangsungin satu chapter. hasilnya ternyata panjang sekali _w_

ok. Makasih udah mau baca dan review :D


	2. Di tukertuker lagi gak yaa

Ciel sudah sadar. Tapi ia enggan membuka mata. Takut kalau ia masih ada di raga Kuma. Takut bila ada yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba lagi, takut ada...

_"May I eat you now?"_

GRAAAA!

"Aaah, Kumaaa," suara-suara terdengar ceria dan lega memandangnya.

"Ya ampun Kumaaa! Kaget, aku. Kageeet banget. Kirain kamu bakal kenapa-kenapa?" Ai memeluknya.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Sebuah ruang kecil dengan beberapa tempat tidur. Terlalu kecil untuk rumah sakit. Mungkin ruang kesehatan.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit?" Gugun dan seorang gadis mungil disebelahnya memandangnya.

"Tadi Gugun ngasih tau kamu pingsan. Mau pulang aja?" gadis kecil itu memandang khawatir dirinya.

"Telpon rumahnya aja, Na. Bilangin si Kuma pingsan," dan suara-suara yang sibuk menambahkan satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa-apa...aku hanya...",

"Tuh kan, gua bilang! Dia jadi aneh dari tadi. Ngomongnya jadi sopan gitu!" Gugun menunjuk Ciel panik.

Ciel lalu memejamkan mata, terbatuk sedikit dan menambahkan,

"Engg...ekke...gak papa..." dan melambai sedikit.

Bener gak ya? Dan ke khawatirannya terjawab saat hembusan napas lega dimana-mana.

"Yaaah, ekke...tidur aja disini...gityu...".

"Beneran?"

"Iya..."

"Ya udah. Nih habisin teh manisnya. Nanti kita jenguk lagi pas pulang ya,". Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar, meninggalkan Ciel, dan teh manis hangatnya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah jam pulang sekolah. Iwan datang menjemputnya, menainya sedikit soal keadaannya, dan bersama-sama keluar dari sekolah.

Mereka menaiki mobil lagi. Kali ini duduk berdesakan dengan orang-orang lain. Berhenti didepan sebuah toko, lalu menyambung dengan kendaraan yang sama tetapi dengan warna yang berbeda. Iwan selalu mengulurkan uang pada supirnya.

"Nanti di rumah ganti," katanya galak.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki hingga rumah. Untungnya badan Kuma cukup kuat, sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu lelah.

Dan kegiatannya berikutnya. Makan sesuatu bernama rendang yang sangat pedas seperti kari Agni, merapihkan tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya dimarahi oleh mami si Kuma, dan...menyiram garasi.

Ciel menjinjing ember berisi air dan sapu, lalu menuangkannya secara asal membasahi garasi, menyapunya dengan asal juga, dan langsung kena semprot mami lagi. Menyerah, ia berjalan ke keran di belakang, ambil air lagi, siram lagi, ambil lagi, siram lagi.

Ia memandang noda minyak di lantai, dan menyikatnya dengan keras, mendorong air kearah luar, menyiram air untuk mengeluarkan pasir dari bawah rak sepatu.

Ciel mendorong genangan air terakhir dan memandang sekelilingnya. Bersih. Dan tidak seperti yang ia sangka, ia senang dan menikmatinya. Huhuhu. Sepertinya ia bisa berbangga diri didepan Sebastian, dan terutama, Kuma si asnajnsifjnasifnviasjcna.

"Ayo kak, mami tadi beli gorengan sama youghourt." suara mami memanggil.

Ia menggaet ember dan sapu, lalu masuk ke rumah.

Mami sudah menunggu didepan meja dengan makanan yang mengeluarkan aroma manis ditambah dengan segelas minuman berwarna pink beraroma stroberi.

"Taruh embernya dibelakang. Ayo sini makan dulu," mami tersenyum.

Ciel terpaku ditempatnya. Ada perasaan hangat dihatinya.

"Kenapa bengong? Buruan sini. Tuh ada Bubunya Sharini," mami menunjuk kotak kaca bercahaya yang menampilkan gambar pria botak dan wanita bermake up wow.

Ciel berlari kebelakang, menaruh embernya, duduk dimeja makan, mencoba makanan seperti roti kari Sebastian yang berisi pisang dan coklat, dan menemani mami menonton Bubu.

.

* * *

.

Ciel merebahkan dirinya di kasur Kuma, memperhatikan adik Kuma berkutat didepan papan-belah-dua seperti milik anak yang...Ciel tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Ia tidak pernah punya adik atau kakak, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dan bagaimana berlaku pada Iwan.

Iwan tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kak, liat kesini, _geura_" Iwan menunjuk layar papan-belah-duanya.

Ciel turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekat.

"Baca," ia menunjuk sebuah artikel berbahasa Inggris. Untuk otak Kuma gak butut-butut amat bahasa Inggrisnya, jadi ia bisa mengerti isi artikel.

Tak lama Ciel tersenyum, cukup lucu.

"Ah, gak rame, si kakak mah." Iwan memukul Ciel.

Ciel memegang bahunya,

"Baca yang ini," Iwan menunjuk sebuah deretan gambar dengan kata-kata dibawahnya.

Lucu. Sekali ini Ciel tertawa kecil. Mungkin Kuma akan memukul Iwan, jadi ditengah tawanya, Ciel memukul bahu Iwan.

"Aduh, sakit, Kak! Kuli, dasar!" Iwan balik menggelitik pinggang Ciel hingga terjatuh.

"Huahaha.." Ciel menendang-nendang melawan, dan tendangannya terkena perut Iwan.

"Oh, udah main kasar, rupanya, Ok, Ok" Iwan makin menusuk pinggang Ciel seperti tadi pagi.

Entah kenapa, tangan Ciel bergerak membalas. Satu tusukan jari buntet Kuma mendarat pinggang Iwan.

Mereka saling berbalas. Ciel tertawa lepas. Mungkin beginilah rasanya mempunyai saudara. Tidak seperti bayangannya, sebenarnya. Contoh kakak adik yang pernah ia lihat adalah Lizzy dan _kakak-super-overprotective-menjurus-sister-complex_ Edward.

"Awas kalo berani-berani mukul lagi," Iwan menjauh dan kembali duduk di depan kotak sambil ber grmbl-grmbl.

Ciel berdiri dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mungkin, ia sebenarnya bisa menikmati ini. Yaa, walau semu. Walau berbeda. Masing masing punya masalah sendiri, dan hiburan tersendiri.

Di sini, ia tidak dapat teh saat _morning tea_, sebagai gantinya ia meminum teh sehabis pingsan menggunakan gelas sebesar gelas bir Jerman, dan disaat ia seharusnya ia melakukan _tea time_, ia disuguhi youghort dan roti.

Ia juga harus, hampir, mandi dan memakai baju sendiri, bangun pagi, mengumpulkan tugas, bahkan menyiram garasi.

Tapi, ia jadi tahu rasanya bersama teman-teman seumuran, bagaimana rasanya dipukul sebagai tanda akrab *jangan ditiru*, mempunyai senior, mempunyai junior, mempunyai adik, pergi ke sekolah, berbicara dengan orang yang tidak menahan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Kuma.

"Kak, Wan, turun dulu minum susu," mami memanggil dari bawah.

"Yooo," Iwan memandang sebentar kotaknya, lalu berjalan ke bawah.

Susu hangat menunggu. Ia mengikuti Iwan yang langsung meminumnya sekali teguk dan mengehelai napas.

"Hah!" benar-benar nikmat, padahal ia yakin, maaf Kuma, kualitas susu dari perteranakannya lebih baik.

"Udah. Tidur sekarang. Besok bangun pagi," mami membereskan meja.

Iwan berlari keatas dengan Ciel mengikutinya.

"Kak?" Iwan memandangnya saat ia sudah duduk di depan papannya lagi.

"Ng?" Ciel cukup senang dengan Iwan, satu-satunya orang yang berani memukul dan menggelitiknya, yaa, selain para penjahat yang mengintainya selama ini...

"Boleh aku ganti wallpapernya?" Iwan menunjuk papannya.

"Wallpaper apa?" Ciel memandang dinding.

"Ini, yang di laptop, lah," Ooo, benda itu bernama laptop.

"Mana?" Ciel melihat wallpaper laptop Kuma.

Ada dia. Dengan kuping kucing, tangan kucing, ekor kucing, muka bersemu merah, dan tulisan 'Nyaang', dan tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"GUA MAKAN LO KUMAAAAAA" Ciel muntah darah.

* * *

.

Gimana? geje kan? hoho.

Bagaimana dengan Kuma? hohoho. Cukup saya dan Om Sebas yang tau ~(/./././u/././)~

*ditendang*

Endingnya? yaaa, silahkan ditambahkan sendiri. Kalian boleh kok bikin Ciel balik lagi, eh ketuker sama kalian.

atau apapun :D

Nanti kasih tau ke ekke ya, kita ketawa ketiwi bareng :D. tulis aja di review atau cerita sendiri. ditunggu di tunggu :D:D:D:D

.

makasih udah baca.

dan maaf Ciel.

Ciel : *Back to character* Sebastian, despose her. MEREDA!

Kuma : Kyaaa *berlari dengan jijainya*

.

sekali lagi. Makasih udah baca u_u


End file.
